This invention relates generally to exercise equipment and more particularly is concerned with exercise apparatus which involves the movement of two feet of a user in an alternating fashion during use of the apparatus.
For example, one exercise apparatus with which this invention can be compared is a stair-climbing apparatus wherein the feet are alternately raised from a lowered position so that when one foot is in an elevated position, the other foot is in a lowered position, and vise-versa. Another exercise apparatus with which this invention can be compared is a cycle-type exercise device wherein the feet of a user are used to forcibly rotate cranks about a horizontal axis of rotation and the feet are positioned at diametrically-opposed locations relative to the axis of rotation. Consequently, when one foot of the user forces a corresponding pedal of the crank downwardly, the other pedal of the crank lifts the other foot of the user upwardly.
Another exercise apparatus with which this invention can be compared is a ski-type exercise device having a frame and a pair of feet-supporting skis slidably mounted upon the frame for movement in forward and rearward directions relative thereto. During use of the ski-type exercise device, one foot of the user is urged rearwardly relative to the frame while the other foot of the user is shifted forwardly relative to the frame.
It is an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved exercise apparatus involving alternating movements of the feet of the user during use of the apparatus.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus wherein a user may selectively simulate cycling movements, stair-climbing movements, skiing movements, running movements or walking movements.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus for exercising the arms, as well as the legs, of a user during an exercise routine.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus including two foot supports capable of being moved along elliptical and/or circular paths and wherein the movements of the foot supports along the permitted paths of movement are coordinated with one another.
One more object of the present invention is to provide such an apparatus which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.